


Self Worth

by OniLinkPlus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity worries for her, F/F, I am only capable of projecting onto these two, Luz hates herself, Luz isn't oblivious, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, These two are gay disasters, Trauma, giftfic, just preoccupied, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniLinkPlus/pseuds/OniLinkPlus
Summary: After the events of Young Blood, Old Souls, Luz has barely had time to settle back into the Owl House before someone comes knocking at the door in a panic.Lumity getting together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Self Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowercrownknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownknight/gifts).



> This was supposed to be an xmas giftfic for my friend flowercrownknight, but life has been a mess lately so it took a while. But it's done!
> 
> Beta'd by WhiskerBiscuit

“Hoot! Welcome home, Eda! Welcome home, Luz! And the witch who sent me all those friends for tea time!” Hooty shouted at the weary witches as they arrived at the Owl House at last.

“Argh! Hooty, not so loud! I’ve had a rough couple of days!” Eda winced at the sudden noise. “Er… how long was I out again?”

“About a day,” Luz confirmed for her mentor. “Lilith captured you yesterday, so you weren’t in for too long.”

“Thanks, kid,” Eda responded with a slight smile before returning right back to her typical frown. “That Belos is going to regret messing with me! If I still had my magic…” she began venting towards no one in particular.

Lilith reached out and put her hand on Eda’s shoulders. “Listen, Eda… I’m sorry for what I did. I know no apology will make up for it, but I truly do regret cursing you so long ago.”

Eda scowled. “You’re damn right no apology will make up for it! Why did you do it, Lily? What could you possibly have had to gain from cursing me?”

While the two of them argued, Luz sighed and turned to the demonic owl that formed the Owl House. “Hey, Hooty? Do you mind letting us in? I think those two are going to be at it for a while, and it might be for the best if we’re all inside.”

“Suuuuuuuure thiiing, Luz! But I know I sure would loooove to be part of whatever discussion _they’re_ having! Maybe someday you’ll all let me in! Hoot!” At that, the door to the Owl House swung open and the group went inside, Eda and Lilith shouting the whole time.

Barely 10 minutes had passed between the group settling in the living room and a sharp, urgent knocking at the door of the Owl House.

“Hoot! Luz, your mean green-haired friend is back! Help me, Luz! Hoooot!” Hooty shrieked.

Luz perked up at hearing that. “Amity?” She got up and rushed to the door, letting her friend in. “Amity! What are you doing here?”

Amity stumbled in on her crutches, cheeks burning red, body shaking, tears streaming down her face, and slapped Luz across the cheek. “I thought he was going to petrify you! Why would you take such a huge risk?! And so publicly! You’re going to be the Emperor’s number one target now!”

Luz raised her hand to her cheek, mouth agape. “I… I had to save Eda. She’s a good person. She doesn’t deserve what the Emperor and Lilith tried to do to her. I’m sorry I worried you, Amity.” She was solemn and subdued, unusual for the highly excitable witch-in-training.

Amity collapsed against Luz’s chest, sobbing. “I’m just glad you’re okay. You’re… the first real friend I’ve had since Willow. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

From the couch behind them, Eda cleared her throat. “You two kids clearly need some time to catch up. Why don’t you two head on up to Luz’s room? We’ll give you some space.”

Frowning at Amity’s clear distress, Luz nodded and began heading upstairs, upset friend in tow.

When they reached her room, Luz closed the door behind them and turned to see Amity standing fragile in the center of the room, staring at her.

“Amity, I-”

“I thought I- I thought the Emperor was going to petrify you!” Amity interrupted, tears flooding out once again. “Luz, I know how important the Owl Lady is to you, but that was reckless. You broke her out of the Conformatorium in front of everybody on the Boiling Isles. No one doesn’t know who you are or what you did. You put a huge target on your back. I know your mentor is important to you, but… you’re important too. You should have thought about how doing this would affect you, too.”

Luz’s frown turned to a grimace. “I’m… not important.”

Anger flashed through Amity’s tear-soaked eyes. “Yes! Yes you are! You’re important to me! I- I can’t lose you!” Quickly realizing what she said, her hands flew to her mouth, nearly falling over as she dropped her crutches, a blush burning across her cheeks. The only thing stopping Amity from tumbling to the floor on her broken leg was Luz quickly rushing over to catch her, which only intensified Amity’s embarrassment.

“Here, hold on to my shoulder for a moment,” Luz instructed Amity. Carefully so as not to break the girl’s balance, she bent down to grab her friend’s crutches, then stood again to hand them over so she could stand on her own.

As Amity regained her balance on her crutches, she nervously glanced back at her crush to see Luz’s eyes the most serious she’s ever seen them. “L-Luz…?”

“Amity, listen. You don’t need to keep secrets from me. You don’t need to be scared of how I’ll respond. No matter what, we’ll always be friends.”

Amity’s ears drooped at that word, that accursed word that stung her every time she heard it from Luz’s mouth. Noticing Amity’s reaction, Luz quickly amended so as to get it over with quickly, “I figured it out a while ago. A little after the Grudgby match against Boscha. You… aren’t very subtle, you know that? I wanted to talk to you about it, but with Eda’s curse… I was scared, and I was focused on trying to help her. I didn’t have the energy to think about anything else.”

After getting it all out, Luz looked at Amity expectantly, hoping for a reaction. What she saw was Amity flushing red and retreating further into herself. She clearly hadn’t understood Luz’s intent, so Luz put her hand on Amity’s cheek.

“Amity, I’m not very good at expressing myself. I ramble a lot and I have trouble being direct. I have trouble telling what other people are feeling, but with you I can tell. I- what I’m trying- uh…,” Luz faltered. _Why is this so hard?!_

“I… I think you like me. And I think I like you too. Can… can I hug you?” Luz’s slowly growing blush was finally visible on her skin with that admission. Finally taking a nervous glance back at Amity, her crush’s demeanor had changed entirely. Amity’s mouth was hanging open, her face beet red. She seemed to be trying to respond and failing, before giving up and hiding her face behind her hands, emitting a high-pitched squealing or screaming sound. Luz honestly could not tell.

“Amity…? Are you… okay?” Luz inquired, worriedly. This was definitely concerning behavior from the girl she liked, who seemed quite overwhelmed by Luz’s confession.

Amity abruptly removed her hands from her face, pinched her thigh, and flinched. Seemingly satisfied, she turned back to Luz.

“Yes, you silly human! Of course you can hug me!” Amity reached over and grabbed Luz, pulling her into a long overdue bear hug which Luz quickly relaxed into, feeling the catharsis of relief. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long. I had no idea you felt the same way for me!”

“Of course I do,” Luz responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re smart, you’re kind, you put your highest effort into everything you do, and I’ve seen you become a much better person just in the short time I’ve been here on the Boiling Isles. Why wouldn’t I like you? The really surprising thing is that you like me,” she confessed, looking away with more than a hint of shame in her voice and on her face.

“Luz, how could I not like you? You’re brave, you’re far kinder than I am, you help everyone you can and you give them a chance even when I- when they were cruel to you. You’re reckless and naive but in a good way, always pushing for the best solution when others refuse to believe it’s possible.”

As Amity spoke, Luz’s face turned to a frown which only deepened as she went on. “No, Amity, I… I’m not any of those things. I’m weird. I’m a freak. All I ever do is annoy people and gross them out. No one likes me, even my own mother thinks I need to be ‘fixed’,” she spat. “I miss her, but I don’t know if she really misses me.”

Amity recoiled in shock at Luz’s claims. _Her own mother thinks she needs to be ‘fixed’? How could someone so bubbly and happy all the time come from such a horrible home? I’ve been miserable for years with how much pressure my family puts on me, but Luz…?_

“None of those things are true! You’ve been here a month and it’s obvious to me and to everyone here that you fit in here perfectly! There’s nothing about you that’s ‘weird’ or a ‘freak’ or ‘gross’! How could your _own mother_ think you need to be _‘fixed’_?!” Amity practically shouted at her, seething with rage for her crush (...girlfriend?).

Luz was taken aback, Amity’s anger shocking her. “No, it’s not like that! She just wants me to be able to make friends with other people! That’s why she sent me to summer camp, it was only by accident I ended up here instead.”

This failed to placate Amity’s indignation on her friend’s behalf. “That doesn’t make it okay! How can people treat you so poorly! If your own _mother_ thinks you’re ‘broken’, then no wonder you think you don’t matter! I should know, my own mother treats me much the same way. If I’m not little miss perfect at all times, she’ll treat me like my whole existence was a mistake. It’s not okay, Luz! You’re the one who helped me realize that’s not okay, so how do you not see that it’s true for you too?”

“Because I-” Luz started, but quickly found she had no actual rebuttal and so looked away, tears welling up in her eyes again. “Because I’ve been an outcast in the human realm for so long, absolutely _no one_ liked me, I thought that’s just because I’m… me. If everyone hates me, they must be right, right? But you’re right, Ams. Here on the Boiling Isles, it’s the first time I’ve ever felt like I really fit in. Like I belong. And that’s so new to me and I spent years thinking I was just weird and… broken… I’m not sure I _can_ believe that I’m not broken anymore.”

Amity felt only pain and sympathy for Luz’s self-hatred. “Luz, can I hug you again? You seem like you need it.”

Luz looked quite surprised at her offer, and cautiously responded, “I… I think I would like that. Thank you, Ams.”

Amity flushed at the nickname Luz had given her. It was so much better than ‘Mittens’. Nevertheless, she pushed through her flustered state to hug her friend. “O-of course, Luz.”

They sat in comfort together for a bit before Luz perked up suddenly and asked, “Ams… what are we? I… I told you how I felt. And I know you feel the same way, though I… still don’t understand why. Are we… girlfriends?”

Amity, still not used to being forward and open about this topic, floundered, her mouth gaping like a fish. “I- I- I guess… guess we can be? I… I think I’d like that very much.”

Luz smiled in response and squeeze Amity tighter into the hug. “I think I would too.”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Amity decided to speak up. “And Luz… you not understanding why I like you? I know you’ve had it rough. Maybe for me it was different, but I do understand, I think. And I’m willing to help you learn that you do deserve to be cared for, and you aren’t ‘broken’. Even if it takes a while, I’ll be here for you for it. And not just me, I’m sure all of your friends here would be willing to help and stick by you. Just like you’ve all been there for me.”

Luz smiled again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Aww, thank you Ams. That means a lot to- wait, oh no, are you okay with being called ‘Ams’? I should have asked!”

Amity giggled in her girlfriend’s arms. “Of course you can. Please don’t stop.”

“Okay, good.” Luz gave her girlfriend another squeeze, and they sat there together enjoying each other’s company and the relative peace of the Boiling Isles until night fell.


End file.
